


Puma at Large

by Saito_cy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: 他就这样无端撞进了崔秀彬将要褪成无色的视野，所经之处，旷野生花。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	Puma at Large

0

崔秀彬偶然发现了一只金色的美洲狮，在一个砖墙玻璃窗围起的牢笼里。

1

他再次拽了一下校服的领口，新学校里立领的款式领他感到有些难以呼吸。在涌动的人流间他有些迷失了方向，就这样在同一层滴溜溜打转，直至分针几乎要逼近上课时间，走廊里攒动的头颅渐渐稀疏。  
或许应该找个人问问路。崔秀彬一直这么想着，可不知是不是这扣子必须扣到最上面的校服的缘故，还是他的心脏几乎跳得梗在了喉头，几乎失声的恐惧伴随着迷路与迟到的紧张挤压着崔秀彬身边的空气。于是他颤栗。

当他又在一条似乎面熟的走廊里游荡时，其中一间的办公室里突然炸裂开了一声巨响，紧接着是类似老师的破口大骂的声音。崔秀彬被吓得一个激灵，下意识地攥紧了右肩下的书包肩带。如果灵魂是可视的，那么它一定现在正尝试从被震碎的片屑凝聚拼装回原样。  
还没等到崔秀彬的双腿恢复独立行走的知觉，面前方才传来巨响的房门又哗啦一下被推开。首先映入眼帘的是极具有冲击力的金黄头发——崔秀彬发誓这是他一生以来见过的最黄的头发，差点要成了荧光色。旋即对上他略微呆滞的目光的是满溢隐忍烦躁的双眼，崔秀彬感到几乎要被箭矢一样的视线剖析穿透。

然而对视不过几息之间，崔秀彬发现那人在打量自己几番之后，几乎是刻意地，身上剑拔弩张的锐气与狂意迅速消释，无形的压迫力也悄然地滑出了崔秀彬的感知范围。

“新来的？”

崔秀彬觉得自己现在的样子肯定丢人极了：明明自己读懂了一切示好的标识，可是为什么当面前的人拔腿向自己走来的时候，自己依旧如鲠在喉，胸腔里孱弱的肌体超负荷运转着，几乎要跳脱而出——  
见崔秀彬没有反应，金黄头发的人反而有点好笑地提了提嘴角，在维持着礼貌距离的同时，指了指自己校服的左胸处。崔秀彬顺着看过去，这才发现那里有一个刻有校徽的姓名牌。  
「崔连准」

“我看同学你没挂姓名牌，肯定就是新来的。”

一语毕，崔秀彬敏锐地注意到这个金黄头发在这句话里用上了敬语。“是在照顾我啊”于是立刻感受到了。他莫名放松了下来，甚至感觉到某些情感的突触渐渐复苏，他重新掌控回了自己的身体。

“是哪个班？我带你过去。”

崔秀彬在转学的第一天偶然遇见了一只金色的美洲狮。他望而生畏的凶竭将将昙花一现，转而则迅速完全收敛了锐利犬齿，末了还要拿最厚软的肉垫轻轻触碰你心脏的触梢。

2

崔秀彬做完自我介绍魂不守舍地来到了自己的座位上。然而屁股与木板亲密接触的踏实感并没有消除一丝一毫他紧绷的身体，沐浴在同桌不加任何掩饰的、饶有趣味的目光之中，他的情况反而愈加糟糕。

——没错，现在这个胳膊肘离自己不超过十厘米，甚至再近就能够窥探到彼此体温的同桌，就是几分钟前把崔秀彬带到教室，后者还差点以为自己提前见到上帝的金色头发；是那个气势汹汹从教导处杀出来，却一见到崔秀彬就褪尽一切尖牙利刃，钝软退化成温顺大猫的，崔连准。

“秀彬呐，看来你得叫我哥了。”  
被叫到名字的人认命般循声抬头，对面略微狭长的眼里此刻噙满笑意，眼尾也因此上挑些许，半碗朦胧的阳光对角割裂了棕色的眼瞳，有一点自己的倒影轮廓映在其中。

然而看见人转过头来却毫无反应回答，崔连准又有点奇怪地睁大了眼，就像猫咪一样圆溜地，方才促狭的玩味笑意褪去。  
“是不信吗？喔嚯，哥留了一级现在才跟你做同桌呢！”  
“呀呀，你现在这个表情是在害怕吗？就因为我说我留过级？”  
“……或许你会说话吗？”

于是他倏地凑近了。像猫咪总是要用胡须去测量长宽高，崔秀彬感觉到陌生的鼻息像极了春夜料峭的风，沾染着水汽和星点或许是柔软剂里繁杂的花香。他莫名有点捉到花蝴蝶的心情那样，想要小心翼翼地松开爪子再次好生细看，所以崔秀彬抽了抽鼻子——

“崔连准！”

惊醒。方才的咫尺被瞬间撕裂成鸿沟一般，讲台上班主任怒目而视。崔连准摆出一副扫兴的样子吐了吐舌头，随手翻开了一本完全不是这节课要用的书敷衍了事。崔秀彬也连忙正襟危坐，呼出了一口不知从什么时候就憋得死死的气。

肋骨的围墙里依旧在惊雷滚滚，盯着纸页上细黑的字，崔秀彬这才有余裕回味起怅然若失来。那么三个字就在脑海里兜兜转转，旋即顺流直下，从唇齿间轻悄悄坠落。

“崔连准……”

打断思绪的是从视线的一侧缓缓侵入的纸条：  
「要叫哥呀」

——有点完蛋，崔秀彬在脸颊迅速沸腾起来之前的一刻如此想道。

3

崔秀彬自认不是一个热情的人。

他不渴望社交，也不够大方磊落。亲近的朋友几个足矣，而且老实说，其实独处的时候最自在。蜷缩在舒适圈里的生物都餍足而幸福，人类更是如此。  
偶尔会想着这样过一辈子也不错，被动地接受比主动地尴尬不要好得太多。只不过崔秀彬还是败给了所谓的“命运”——明明以前对此嗤之以鼻。在书本上学到的外来物种入侵如今正在自己身上上演，一只美洲狮登堂入室地随遇而安，而崔秀彬只能手足无措地躲起来舔舐颤栗的心。

然而同时，他却也无法抑制地感到了，牵引。要说这也是没办法的事吗，毕竟崔秀彬的身边莫名就生出了一颗年轻的小太阳。六千多日夜以来崔秀彬第一次萌发了探头的欲望，澎湃的好奇心流淌过血管经络：他想要知道另一方世界的晨起星落是怎样的光景，想要主动去对上别人的电波，想要触碰观察一颗陌生的心。

只是崔秀彬还来不及将这些奇妙的思绪好好反复咀嚼，一些零零碎碎的摸底考试迫使他要把所有躁动的，像沸水顶着壶盖儿的那些东西全都压得紧实。牢笼的现实里，喘息的机会少之又少。

在雪花一样的试卷和书本中偶尔抬起头来，崔秀彬会看见左边的人多数是托着脸微微转向窗外。于是他会尝试与崔连准的视线重叠，只是想要看看他向往的东西。  
他看见玻璃窗外澄澈的蓝，薄薄一层云的剪影落在崔连准阳光里有些耀眼的头发上，微卷的睫毛也镀上金。棕黑的眼里是卸尽防备的，本质也天真的渴望。这些东西有光，是即便被消磨打压无数次，却依旧熠熠生辉的光。

崔秀彬此时便会越加笃定，他不属于这里，他也本不该为笼中之物。

4

要找一个崔连准这样的人，很难。

即便遇见了，他也或许以不同的形式“受欢迎”。譬如教务处的违纪板上崔连准名字后划的数不清的“正”字，也譬如，他生日时塞满了课桌抽屉的信纸礼盒巧克力。

这个日子就在开学不到两周后，许多女孩子们或许就是为了这一天攒起了一个暑假的零花钱。崔秀彬在这一天被班级门口堵得水泄不通的盛况吓了一跳，当他好不容易拨开层层叠叠的格子裙们，从后门挤进了班级时，又因为自己桌子旁另一半堆成小山的彩色礼物盒而愣在原地。

他就站在门口看坐在小山后面的崔连准笑盈盈地收下每一个女孩子递过来的礼物，没有一点的不耐烦流露，就连眼尾嘴角的弧度都精致好看得让人挑不出半点毛病。崔秀彬没由来地有那么一点生气，大踏着步子就来到了最后一排，他们的座位。旋即在几个围在桌椅旁的女孩子的注视之下，用力地把自己的书包甩在了椅子上。  
好巧不巧此时上课铃像逐客令一样悠扬响起，崔秀彬面不改色地从包里掏出第一节课要用的书，班级门口涌起一阵“老师来了”和人群散去的骚动。崔秀彬能感受到背后的女孩子们在面面相觑，旋即随着登上讲台的老师犹如惊弓之鸟一样朝着教室后门飞奔而去。

崔秀彬非常努力地想要把注意力集中在投影的PPT上，然而他除了能勉强控制眼睛，身上一切其他的感官都无一例外地想要获取他同桌的反应。  
果不其然，在一阵不慌不忙的收捡之后，崔秀彬的耳朵捕捉到了一句轻飘飘的“谢谢”。

不过这可不是自己想要的答案，崔秀彬甚至更想让崔连准来问自己为什么做出了相比平时的崔秀彬有点出格的举动——啊，不……还是不问的比较好。这种心情的名称，只是叫出来都足够脸烧得紧急送医了。  
然而他还是有些气鼓鼓地撕了一页练习本，唰唰写上一行字：  
「哥为什么说谢谢」

没错，在第一天上学的课间被崔连准以小卖部的菠萝油忽悠成功的崔秀彬已经习惯于叫这位同级同桌“哥”了。虽然后来没过多久他感到非常神奇地发现，大家几乎都这么叫他。只不过现在来看的话，或许也是受欢迎的另一种表现方式吧。

两周以来第一次接到沉默寡言的转校生同桌递来的纸条，崔连准难免有些受宠若惊。他连忙用小臂把另外半张桌子上的小礼物全都扫到地上，扒拉过桌角那块轻飘飘的雪白纸片。  
扫视几个字花费的不过是一秒的好几分之一，然而崔连准蹙起了眉却憋不住笑，零星的气音自鼻腔喷出，惹得本就难以自控的崔秀彬一头雾水地转过头来看他。

这种距离下崔连准无论如何也不可能没有感受到崔秀彬投射过来的视线。他却没有选择抬头，反而到处乱翻出了一支断墨的黑笔打算回复这张得之不易的稀有纸条。然而他笔头戳着下巴，厚软的唇撅起，迟迟没有动笔的架势。崔秀彬得空，这才发觉自己的掌心竟然有点冒汗。于是他堂而皇之地，开始了近距离的外来物种入侵观察报告。

崔连准在笑。此刻崔秀彬莫名有一种在透过慢动作镜头端详他的错觉，因为现在的崔连准，就连眨眼都慵懒而缱绻。崔秀彬甚至觉得自己仿佛能从他眼里看到脑海里呼啸翻涌的思绪，顺着半阖而柔软化掉的眼沿汩汩流出的是清甜的喜悦。

而崔秀彬的视线宛若垂直蜿蜒下落的胶水，缓慢又细致地沿着他侧脸的线条勾勒。兜兜转转间，似乎又发现了这时的崔连准与刚才和女孩子们打交道时有那么点微妙的差别。  
他安静得出奇，就连鼻息都小心翼翼地轻柔，仿佛故意要沉浸在什么其中一样。笑开时肉嘟嘟的唇本会拉薄成线，然而此刻的他那点上挑的弧度若隐若现，甚至几乎不能被称作笑。  
但无论怎样，起码现在的他看起来是认真地幸福着。

提笔又踌躇，写完一句又斟酌第二句。纸条被幼稚的人用手掌挡着，崔秀彬只能光瞪着人咬紧的下唇干着急。然而最终他收到了属于他的答复，在断断续续的黑色笔墨里，在第一片自己主动交付的纸片上。

「如果不是故意替我解围  
难不成是吃醋了？」

——

心脏在阅读完的一瞬间有就此罢工的冲动，所有运行中的程序，处理器，全都彻底瘫痪。崔秀彬飞速地把纸片压在了书本底下，旋即在过载运转而蒸腾起的热温中怔怔地转过头去。

啊啊，看这哥颈根都红掉的样子，或许两人也彼此彼此嘛。

5

“所以我的生日礼物是什么？”

收拾书包的动作被这一句话打断，崔秀彬应声抬头。在心里咯噔一声的同时看到了双手捧着脸，眼睛睁得眼角都失去了角度的同桌。崔连准一本正经地微抿着嘴，敲着无名节奏的小指彰显着他正期许着一个回答。

“连准哥……抱歉，我不知道今天是哥生日。”崔秀彬下意识地强行错开了相交的视线，他开始把一些用不到的练习册也胡乱地塞进书包里。  
然而预想之中的叹息与并没有如期到来，取而代之的反而是崔连准听起来心情很不错的笑声。崔秀彬还没来得及在疑惑中重新抬起头，自己扶着书包的一只手就被崔连准扯过握紧。

“呀崔秀彬，不要表现得这么好欺负啊，明明只是想逗一下你，结果你竟然当真还摆出一副小狗耷拉着耳朵的模样岂不是要叫哥良心不安了。”

这连珠炮一样的一串砸得崔秀彬更加发懵了，难道这哥不是期待过自己的礼物吗？虽然确实没有问过崔连准的生日，不过作为同桌这点事情还是要问清楚的吧……此时盘旋在崔秀彬脑海中的漩涡越卷越大，他的表情也逐渐越来越纠结——  
“哥如果真的想要礼物的话……不如，我把这天剩下的时间送给你？”

得到的是崔连准有些微妙的反应。

要是他维持这个表情的时间再多半秒，崔秀彬就该堂皇地道歉然后仓促逃亡了。不过崔连准这仿佛集齐了一切人类所拥有的繁复极致情感的表情几乎是瞬间就消弭，转而有些欲盖弥彰地微微垂下了头。

“那哥就要好好使用这个礼物了。”

只是，呀，耳垂有点红过头了吧。

6

门口的牌子积了厚厚一层灰，崔秀彬勉强能够拼读出，这里是体操室。

崔连准从口袋里摸出一串钥匙，很熟练且轻易地打开了甚至有点生锈的，吱呀作响的铁门。入眼四面镜子映着四对在门口站着的两人。有那么星点陈旧的木头味道扑面而来，覆盖掉了残留在鼻腔中的铁锈味。  
或许这里很长一段时间都应该很少有人使用吧。

进入的时候脚步声都显得沉重而宏大，崔连准随便指了个角落让崔秀彬坐下，然后推开一块镜子做成的门，从里面拖出来一个音响。  
连上蓝牙之后，轰鸣的音乐瞬间充斥了整个空间，回声的交叠使得崔秀彬难以听清歌词的内容。只不过他现在已经无暇顾及这些了，因为在他眼前的崔连准，几乎只是几个八拍的时间，身体已经融入了鼓点之中。

“虽然没热身，不过也没时间了……”

体操室的窗开在墙壁的上沿，灰白的自然光把空间割裂成泾渭分明的黑白两边，而崔连准在其中穿梭。激活的肢体搅动了沉淀多时的空气，裹挟着翻涌得激烈的浮尘一同起舞。脊柱也在空中舒展到极致，光线下苍白的肌理实则包裹着暴烈的力。  
仿佛这里才是他的领地。

桎梏住猛兽的人可曾见过他们甩落锁镣的时候？那是利爪不再收敛锋锐握住笔杆之时，是不再埋头于白纸黑字而扎身荒川星河之时。即便是短暂且终将结束的自由，崔连准眼底蛰伏已久的金色流火依旧被轻易引燃躁动。  
当音乐重新流进奔腾的血液，长眠于深处的本能接过了他四肢百骸的主导权。崔秀彬在因离心力而如雨般迸落的汗水中窥伺到了晶莹的梦想的辉光，他仿佛能够从折射的碎亮之间看到无垠的旷野之上有驰骋的美洲狮，导向期望一概被抛在脑后，前路即是足尖的朝向。

或许所有幼小的雏体都有稚嫩的光之种吧。崔秀彬的床底有上锁的箱子，里面是或许不会再被取出的画板和颜料——在被书本和黑色水笔剥夺去世界的色彩之前，曾经他所珍视的美好梦境也有绚丽斑驳。  
虽然再次拾起已经太晚，时间也几乎要把鲜明的记忆磨损湮灭，选择肢也在无数琐碎的外因内因干扰下削减删除——可崔连准，这个黑白世界里突兀的鎏金，身体里残存有标化的人类间几近灭绝的兽性。

他就这样无端撞进了崔秀彬将要褪成无色的视野，所经之处，旷野生花。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之没写完 在脑子里已经完结了 扔上来先x  
> LOFTER: https://hnmysaito.lofter.com/post/30fb3bfc_1c977b0ec


End file.
